


monday #000080

by blueplutoberry



Series: 7 days (a week) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, and they go for a date, markchan, markhyuck, that's not really a date, they are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueplutoberry/pseuds/blueplutoberry
Summary: monday is for "snoozing your alarm clock, navy, seeing the moon in the morning, vanilla ice cream, writing poetry, blurry photographs, windswept hair, iced coffee"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: 7 days (a week) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085363
Kudos: 7





	monday #000080

**Author's Note:**

> I've got inspired by this [tumblr post](https://esperides.tumblr.com/post/171178953245/tag-your-vibe)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Monday morning. The alarm clock rings exactly at 5:30 a.m, just like Mark set it up the previous night. He needs to wake up early, get ready and go to the lectures, but he’s too tired to do so. He shouldn’t have stayed up till late yesterday, but he got hit with a sudden inspiration to write something, and he decided to use it as much as possible. He doesn’t regret it whatsoever, because he wrote a pretty amount of things - really good things, to be honest. He’s proud of it, and the feeling of fulfillment and pride inside of his chest is worth being tired for the whole day, he thinks.

He hits a snooze button on his phone, and puts his head back on the soft pillow. 5 more minutes wouldn’t make any difference.

When he finally woke up, after what was more than 30 minutes, he didn’t have time to eat a proper breakfast. He took a quick shower, dressed up, and almost flew out of his apartment, tying his navy tie on the way. It's a part of his school uniform that he hates with his whole body, and if he could he would throw it away, or even better - burn. But he can’t, and he’s grateful that there are only a few weeks left of his high school experience. And after that he’s starting college, and there he would be able to wear whatever he likes. Finally.

Waiting for the bus he looks at the sky. He likes doing this from time to time, especially in early morning, when the birds are waking up, chirping over his head, and when the moon is still visible. Small, white crescent figure on the morning sky. Barely visible, but for some reason Mark always notices it. And very often it sets him up in a mood for writing. Mark writes poetry. Sometimes for fun, sometimes not. He’s publicized his works in a few magazines, and he always received positive feedback, which motivated him even more. And very often he uses his work for writing to his crushes, or to his friends. Creating cards full of verses and rhymes for special occasions.

While waiting like that, with the bus stop full of people that are in a hurry to get to work or to school - something Mark hates, because he hates to be in a hurry, which is comical, since he almost always is because of his laziness, staying up late and pushing the snooze button every morning - he receives a message.

It’s from Donghyuck. His friend whom he’s known since they were practically infants.

Let’s ditch the first period and let’s get ice cream. It says and Mark smiles, reading this. As expected from the best friend. He knows exactly what his friend needs, and Mark is more than eager to ditch boring school and go anywhere else. Ice cream it is then. He quickly replies with Say no more! and leaves the bus stop.

They are sitting on the stairs that leads to a small cafe. Knees touching and from time to time elbows bumping, but they don’t pay attention to it. Already used to this close distance. Mark is eating vanilla ice cream and so is Donghyuck, because it’s the best flavour. They used to argue about that in the past, because no, chocolate is the best, or no, the fruity ones are the best, but at the end they agreed that vanilla - the basic one, the most popular one, the one that’s apparently overrated enough - is the best. And since then they’ve been eating only that one. Because they often ditch school to eat ice cream, or to go to mcdonald’s to buy their weird coffee, with too much whipped cream and caramel sauce, so it doesn’t taste like coffee anymore. But they like it anyway. 

School is almost over. There are only a few weeks left, and they’ve already passed most of their exams so they don’t really need to go to every class. Practically obviously, because technically there are still something like attendance points they can’t lose in order to graduate, but they don’t care that much about it. Their home teacher is pretty laid-back, especially since they were working hard for their finals. And now, when they don’t really need to do anything more, why bother.

“Wanna go for a walk?” Donghyuck suggests when both of them finished their ice cream. Mark nods and they get up and go. Forward, with no real destination goal.

The wind is blowing gently, messing with Mark’s hair that is a bit longer than the average boys’. But he likes it that way, because he likes playing with it, and he likes when people play with it. Combing their fingers through it, when he lies on their laps and reads them his poetry. Or when he’s collecting flowers or leaves and puts them in his hair. You look beautiful like that, Donghyuck often says. So he often does that.

“Smile!” He hears Donghyuck’s voice and he looks at him, and the boy is standing not so far away from him, with the polaroid camera in his hands - he always carries one everywhere they go. Because making memories is important and when you get older and wrinkled you’ll appreciate it. And Mark does, even now. He’s glad that Donghyuck is doing photos, because he himself never does any. They definitely complete each other. Like two halves that are able to live by themselves, but only together are able to achieve everything. They would be able to live without each other, but what for.

Mark smiles and makes a v sign, because he’s always so awkward with his hands and he doesn’t know what else he can do. And the v sign is basic and is quite cool, he thinks. Donghyuck takes a photo with the blinding flashlight.

“It’s blurry,” he announces after a while, holding the photograph in his hand. Mark looks at it, and he barely can notice anything on it, beside a shadowy figure standing in the middle, and green spots in the background. But no matter how blurry the photo is, he can see himself doing a v sign. Cute.

“It’s because of the flashlight. What’s the point of using it in the daylight?” Donghyuck shrugs. There is no point, but he likes the vibe the photos get when they are taken with flashlights. They argued about this in the past and Donghyuck said it to him, so there was no point asking about it again. That’s why he didn’t answer.

“You want coffee?” he asked instead, taking the blurry photograph from Mark's hand. If the boy doesn’t like it, then he’ll keep it. Donghyuck likes each and every one of his photographs, no matter how bad they are - and besides, the polaroid papers are expensive, so he doesn’t like to waste it.

Minhyung nods, not continuing the conversation, and they move on to their next destination to buy their disgusting, sweet iced coffee from mcdonald.

In half an hour they are standing in front of the building with their drinks in one hand and phones in the other. Donghyuck’s taking a photo for his insta story, because that’s what people their age are doing, and Mark is writing to his mother, informing her that he’ll be late home. Their school would normally ends somewhen right now, and normally he would go straight home, clean his room that he left in the mess in the morning, and then his parents would be back and they would eat dinner together and then watch game show in tv, trying to guess the answers for unimaginable hard questions. 

But sometimes he doesn’t go straight home. Sometimes Mark meets up with his friends - even more than sometimes, honestly. And they drink iced coffee in the park and eat ice cream and they take blurry photos of each other, and put flowers in each other’s hair. Sometimes he goes for dates with his crushes that end after one or two meetings, but that’s alright, because he’s still young, and he doesn’t need a real, true love in his life yet.

They wander more, not through a park anymore, but in the city centre. Through asphalt city, high skyscrapers and brick-walled buildings. Donghyuck lives in the centre and Mark is seeing him off. It’s always either Mark seeing Donghyuck off, or the other way round. Because like that they can spend more time together, and not make their parents worry too much.

It’s late, the sun is slowly setting off and the color of the sky is incredible. Pink and orange and some shades of purple even, all hidden behind the fluffy clouds. Mark already has an idea to describe this in his new poem.

“Do it.” says Donghyuck. They are standing in front of his apartment. Looking at the sky, bidding their awfully-long goodbyes. “And send it to me, I want to be the first one to read it.”

“Sure.”

“You know what, I have every poem you've ever written to me.” Donghyuck says suddenly and it surprises Mark. He suddenly feels proud, because he didn't expect the other boy to have it. They're nothing special. At least the first ones he wrote aren't. And he expected Donghyuck to throw it away because for what reason he kept them, since they were bad. Mark could just write him new ones, better ones. But he knows Donghyuck, and Donghyuck likes to keep the most insignificant things, like withered flowers he once put in Mark’s hair, or badly done photographes, and sometimes even receipts from the cafe they go. That’s just the way Donghyuck is. It doesn’t stop Mark from blushing, though. “Because one day, when you'll be famous, I'm going to sell them and be rich.” 

And the bubble that has been created just a minute ago burst. Mark laughs at that, because that again, is so typical of Donghyuck.

“Do it.” he answers, with the same words that Donghyuck has said to him. Donghyuck smiled back at him. They are best friends and he knew Mark wouldn't be angry about that. That's why he said that. If he ever sells Mark's poems, he's going to divide the money in two, anyway. 

And after a while they finally bid goodbye and part. After spending their Monday together, which was not even that exciting, because they were basically only eating and wandering, but it was definitely more exciting than if they’d have spent it at school. And from time to time it’s good to waste the day doing nothing specific, Mark thinks. And he knows that he’s right.


End file.
